


Keine Privatsphäre

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Relationships, Card Games, Comedy, Crossover, Demons, Fantasy, Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Meta, Multi, Other, School, Science Fiction, Soulmates, Space Opera, Spiritual, Television, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: How does Yuki Judai get any privacy with a Duel Spirit fused to his soul? He plain doesn’t.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 12





	Keine Privatsphäre

Keine Privatsphäre

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: Established (canon) Judai x Yubel. Referenced past (canon) Judai x Johan.

Summary:

How does Yuki Judai get any privacy with a Duel Spirit fused to his soul? He plain doesn’t.

* * *

Judai had no privacy. Since polymerizing his soul to Yubel’s, his eternal keeper heard his every thought, saw through his eyes as he saw through Yubel’s, and went with him on his travels.

It was hard _not_ imagining Yubel as a spirit distinct from himself. He owned what occurred inside his head and talked to Yubel as he would another person, but it was more like having a second conscience now.

And though he loved Yubel so fully he united their animas…

Visiting the bathroom? Judai couldn’t request Yubel to “turn around.”

Nobody asked that type of question, just as Judai didn’t question Yubel’s suspicious resemblance to the older _Duel Monsters_ card, Dol Dra. Just as nobody asked why cartoon characters wore the same clothes for entire series.

Chairman Pegasus didn’t scrutinize why the protagonist from _Funny Rabbit_ never died after being shot at over 26,000 times. He simply suspended disbelief, elated the bunny outran the bulldog police 583 episodes straight.

At least compared to fiction, the students at Duel Academia had an excuse: The uniform was school policy.

The therapists his parents sent him to when he was a child would diagnose him with an extreme case of narcissism if he spoke about his romantic involvement with the demon space knight who lived in his soul.

Good thing Judai believed in monogamy.

He and Johan rainbowing it up, Yubel’s jealous three-eyed stare upon them?

Can anyone say logistical nightmare?


End file.
